


The Yahren to Come

by ami_ven



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I can’t believe I had to convince you to go to your own Solar Revolution party.”





	The Yahren to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very late) Christmas present for "meneleth"

“I can’t believe I had to convince you to go to your own Solar Revolution party,” said Cassiopeia, with a teasing smile.

Starbuck frowned. “It’s hardly a party. It’s a—” he lowered his voice, clearly imitating Commander Adama “—a solemn celebration of the past yahren and our hope for the yahren to come.”

“Boxey told me it’s supposed to be a night spent with loved ones, just enjoying being together. It sounds sweet.”

“Sweet, sure, but not a whole lot of fun. I think half the reason we set off noise-makers at midnight is to wake up all the people who fell asleep.”

“Starbuck—”

“But,” he interrupted smoothly, “you said you wanted to go, and here we are.”

The cargo hold of the Caprican freighter was normally gray and bland, but colorful fabrics and other decorations had been hung all around, making it seem more welcoming. A table to one side, small because of their limited resources, held an assortment of traditional Caprican foods.

People were scattered around the hold in small groups, seated on blankets or cushions on the deck, and Starbuck had begun looking for an open space when a voice called his name.

Apollo hurried toward them, grinning. “And Cassiopeia!” he said, spotting her. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Starbuck drawled.

Cassiopeia smiled. “Thank you for inviting me. Let me come say hello to Boxey, then we’ll find somewhere to sit.”

“You’ll sit with us,” said Apollo. “Father’s about to make a speech.”

“A speech,” Starbuck repeated, then huffed out a laugh. “Of course. Lead the way.”

Boxey met them halfway there, catching Cassiopeia’s hand and beginning a rapid commentary of the party that Starbuck didn’t even try to follow.

Apollo, walking beside him, bumped their shoulders together. “Hey, are you with me, Starbuck?”

“What? Oh, yeah.”

“I’ve got a good feeling about this coming yahren,” Apollo said. “Even if we don’t reach Earth, I think we’re going to be all right.”

They came around a clump of people to find Commander Adama sitting on a sturdy chair beside the cargo hold’s only viewport.

“Ah, I see you found them,” he told his son. “Cassiopeia, my dear, won’t you come sit by me? I’d love to hear how our Caprican celebration differs from the ones held on Gemon…”

“Yes, let’s have the girls on this side,” said Athena, joining them with a tray of drinks.

Starbuck found himself sitting on a cushion between Adama and Apollo, with Boxey on the floor, leaning against their legs. He caught Cassiopeia’s eye as the commander rose to begin his speech, and smiled.

He had a good feeling about this new yahren, too.

THE END


End file.
